Animal
by StripySlippers
Summary: The sequal to Monster. When Silence's long lost family finally reunite with the assassin, Silence is left confused and agitated. She had already accepted the fact that her family abandoned her so why are they here, desperate to make amends? When an old enemy arises and threatens both her old and new family, what lengths will Silence go to to protect the ones she loves?
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck is Matt doing?" Mello complains, peering out the window into the dark grounds outside, no sign of Matt anywhere.

"Perhaps he just wanted some air. He and Silence were close, you know."

"Of course I know that, sheep!" Mello snaps, glaring at the albino boy before returning his gaze to the window.

"There is really no need for you to be so aggressive Me-"

The albino is cut off when Mello repeatedly hits his shoulder, attempting to divert his attention to the window.

"There's Matt!"

"So I see." Near replies, deadpan, oblivious to the girl leaning upon Matt's shoulders.

"What's he doing?"

"How should I know?"

"Wait..who the fuck is that!?"

"I don't see anyone." Near answers, raising a white eyebrow at the blonde.

"Right there! Leaning on his shoulder! Who _is _that!?" Mello is now bobbing on the spot, jabbing the tip of his finger against the windowpane in the direction of Matt and his unknown companion.

Near lifts his eyes from the robot in his hand to the outside. It's darker than it was a few minutes ago, the light rapidly vanishing. The rain pelts down, creating little silver trails on the glass. It clatters against the roof of Wammy's and ricochets off of the grass.

Mello is still stabbing his finger towards where Near can now make out Matt's approaching figure.

"Look! Do you see!? He has someone with him!"

"It appears that, yes, he does. I wonder who it could be." Near muses, squinting at the figure being supported by Matt's shoulders as he trudges toward the orphanage doors.

As he nears, he disappears, taking his companion with him. Both Mello and Near turn to look at the front door, where Matt will shortly walk through. After a few seconds, the doorknob jiggles and the door swings open. All eyes turn to where a drenched Matt stands, breathing heavily.

The red-head moves further inside the room. Soichiro, Misa and the rest of the Task Force sit near the back of the room, sipping the tea that Roger made them, talking quietly. The unknown family are sitting in the corner beside the door to the kitchen, heads bowed. The woman's shoulders are shaking as a few tears run down her nose and onto her lap, she wipes them away with the back of her sleeve but more take their place. Her husband holds her skinny hand tightly.

Matt steps forward to reveal the owner of the pale arm around his shoulders. The room gasps as Silence stumbles into view, water drops running down her dark green hair and dripping onto the wooden floorboards. The thigh-length black dress sticks to her legs and her face is hidden by her long hair which - for once - isn't in it's usual pigtails.

"Silence!?" Soichiro stands up, shocked, eyes wide and mouth agape. His glasses slide down his nose slightly. Nobody speaks, just stares. It's not like they expected the deceased girl to stumble through the door, after all.

Silence looks around the room with a tired eye, suddenly feeling exhausted. Her legs feel numb and barely able to hold her weight and she's began to shiver uncontrollably. She grips onto Matt's shoulder tightly, him being the only support to prevent her from falling to the floor. Sebastian hurries toward her, shock written all over his slightly wrinkled face. He pulls his jacket from his shoulders and wraps it around hers, looking her in the eye with a concerned expression.

"Silence? What happened? Are you quite alright?" Sebastian questions in his distinct English accent, placing both hands on Silence's thin shoulders. Silence looks at him dazedly.

"It's me, Sebastian. Do you remember?"

Silence says nothing, sudden nausea mixed with fatigue washing over her

like a tsunami wave. She blinks at Sebastian and makes to speak but finds she can't, her mouth refusing to form the words. Perhaps she's just exhausted. Dehydrated, too. Hell, she's been dead for almost five days, there must be a range of things wrong with her, Silence supposes.

The unfamiliar man, woman and boy are on their feet too. The woman takes a step forwards but pulls back, unsure. Near's eyes are wide, shock evident on his usually expressionless face. He's never experienced anything like this before and he's certainly never heard of anyone coming back from the dead before. Ever. Beside him, Mello is grinning, clearly not thinking about - nor caring about - the logical side of this. Of course, Silence's 'resurrection' is scientifically impossible. So..how is she here?

Both L and Beyond have vanished and they haven't been back for a good while. Near scans the room for the two boys but finds empty chairs where they once sat. L's jacket hangs discarded on the back of the plush seat.

Sebastian's voice suddenly seems far away, echoing and muffled as he attempts to uncover what exactly happened to his best assassin. Silence blinks slowly, her vision becoming blurry, Sebastian's soft features distorting. Silence catches sight of the woman standing a little behind her boss, looking as if she wants to approach but hesitating.

'_She seems familiar... Really familiar... Urgh, I know who she is but - " _

"Mama.."

With that, Silence blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to write this author's note on the first chapter so I'm writing it here instead. YAY! Silence is back from the dead! I hope all of you enjoy Animal as much as Monster because it's so awesome to know that people are actually reading this stuff :D **

**Please read and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer :- I do not own Death Note or it's characters. **

* * *

The harsh morning light filters through the slats in the blinds and onto Silence's pale face. Scrunching her face up slightly in distaste, her eye slowly opens revealing, well...nothing much. It's all a huge blur of different shades of light and colours. Silence then finds that her vision clears as she blinks.

Eventually, she's able to make out the small figure by the window, staring out into the courtyard. It's that woman from before. 'Mama', Silence recalls referring to her as. Though, other than that, Silence doesn't remember anything else.

Looking down, she finds herself in a single bed - her old bunk bed, to be exact - in her old bedroom. Shes still wearing the thin, black dress. The navy blue walls lined with fairy lights with the various rock music posters stuck randomly on strike a chord with Silence, sending a barrage of both good and bad memories to hit her. Hard.

After Watari had blinded her that day, Alternate had taken her back to her bedroom as L and Beyond were made to go to class and stayed with her whilst she'd cried over the loss of her sight. But, she also remembers the countless amount of times that she and her old roommate, Bucket, had lain in the dark and discussed their plans for the future, their dreams and hopes. One of Bucket's ambitions was to walk the Great Wall of China. The whole thing. All 13,170 miles of it. Silence supposed that Bucket didn't quite realise how long this actually was but didn't mention her skepticism, just encouraged the girl enthusiastically. Silence eyes one of Bucket's stuffed rabbits which the girl used to collect but had, for some reason, left behind. It stares back with its plastic eyes, all pink fur and goofy grin.

'_I wonder if Bucket managed it. I'd be impressed if she walked it all.'_

One of Silence's own ambitions was to attend an art college in America. That's her specialty, art. She'd researched it and everything, picking out schools she liked the look of and taking note of them. She was all set to go but, other things got in the way. After she'd been recruited and trained to be an assassin, Silence found she'd have to put her own dreams on hold for a while. She hadn't expected to be an assassin for this long, though. Three years is a long time, after all.

'_I guess I'm still eligible to go, if I wanted. No, everyone knows my face now. I can't anymore.' _

A small sigh escapes the girl's lips, catching the attention of the woman hunched over by the window. She turns her head slowly to see Silence staring at the ceiling, off in her own world, unmoving. For a brief, terrifying moment, the woman wonders if Silence is dead for real this time. But then, the girl takes a deep breath and blinks at the ceiling, earning a sigh of relief from the woman.

Tentatively, she makes her way towards Silence, pulling a small wooden stool with her. Setting it down gently, she sits down again at the girl's bedside and opens her mouth to speak.

"D-Darling..?" Her voice comes out barely above a whisper but Silence seems to hear her and tilts her head slightly to look at her.

"...Who..are you?"

The woman gasps, feeling as though her beating heart has just been ripped from her chest then shattered into a million pieces. But, she swears she heard Silence say 'Mama' before she'd passed out.

'_Please don't let it be that she has forgotten again.. Please, God, don't let it be so..' _

"M-My name is..is Angela. Angela Thompson. I-I am your - "

Silence regards her with her one golden eye, patiently waiting for the woman to continue. She blinks.

"I am your..mother."

"My...mother?"

"Yes! Oh, my baby, I've missed you so much!" Angela can't seem to keep herself from crying as she finds herself with tears streaming down her already tear-stained cheeks and she takes Silence's hand, gripping it tightly.

"You're not dead." Silence says suddenly, taking her hand from Angela's grasp and laying it back down on the blanket.

"O-Of course not." Angela replies, blinking in surprise.

"I was told that you were dead."

"W-Well that's not true, is it?"

"I suppose not."

Silence turns her head away and faces the wall and flinches slightly as she feels Angela slowly take her hand again. Silence doesn't want to talk to this woman. Doesn't want to talk to her supposed 'mother'. Where she got the word 'Mama' from earlier is beyond her but that's besides the point. This is the woman that abandoned her then apparently died in a car crash and now she just shows up in front of her, declaring that she is her mother. Silence doesn't like it.

She pulls her hand rom Angela's grasp once again then turns on her side to face the wall. She hears the older woman sigh.

"I-I suppose that you're tired. You've been through a lot, after all," Angela fiddles with her hands in her lap.

"I was going to introduce you to - to your father and brother but.. It can wait until later. I'll leave you in peace, then."

* * *

Beyond wakes groggily, blinking in the sudden light. A headache pounds in the back of his skull and he feels as though his head might just explode. Last night after Silence's funeral, Beyond had gone to a bar, dragging L with him and got himself insanely drunk, downing pint after pint of beer as L waited it out.

Beyond doesn't normally drink. Normally, he goes out of his way to avoid the stuff. But, he'd just been so torn up over Silence that he needed something - _anything_ - to take his mind off of her and the excessive amount of jam he ate last night didn't help. Now, he feels worse than he did before. Emotionally wrecked with a skull-splitting headache.

'_Nice one, B. Well fucking done..' _

Beyond glances up when he hears the door click and L walk in carrying a glass of water and a box of aspirin. He sees that B has woken and shoves the water and aspirin into his hands.

"Drink."

"You, are my saviour."

"I know. Now, drink."

Beyond empties a couple pills onto his palm and takes them quickly, gulping down the water before collapsing his face back into his pillow.

"You'll feel better in about fifteen minutes. Oh, also, when you were dragging me to different bars, we missed Silence. She's alive, you know."

"Don't fuck with me. It's not cool." Beyond grumbles, face still embedded in the pillow.

"Do I ever? I'm serious. Matt walked in with her leaning on his shoulders. Seems she wasn't dead after all." L crosses his arms in irritation.

"That's impossible and you know it."

"Well, I'm going to go and see her. You're welcome to come with me, if you'd like."

Beyond suddenly sits upright, blinking at the black-haired man in front of him.

"A-Are you being serious!? S-She - She's alive!?"

"Beyond, you honestly think I'd joke abut something such as this?"

With that, B drops the packet of aspirin and takes off down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long to write! Honestly, I've been so busy these last few days what with exams and such. So, here it is! Chapter three. I'm starting to get into the more exciting chapters so I'm actually pretty proud of this. **

**Please read and REVIEW! :) **

* * *

Silence lies still, staring at the ceiling, attempting not to think about anything. But, being her, it's hard to keep her mind completely blank.

'_Wammy told me that my mother and father died in a car accident when I was four. Was that a lie? I know that Wammy was a bastard but I wonder if he lied to me about my parents. I can't think of any reason why he would, though. And now... ' _

"Dammit I'm so confused!" Silence explodes, sitting up and sending the glass of water on her bedside table smashing into the opposite wall. The glass shards fall to the floor and Silence watches them in fascination. Distant footsteps pound down the hallway and reach the doorway just in time to witness Silence dissolving into sobs and letting her head fall to her knees, her stiff arms wrapping around her still weirdly numb legs as her shoulders shake.

She cries loudly, hands pulling her knees closer to her chest, dampening the duvet with tears. A hand places itself on her shoulder and she jumps, startled, before looking up at the owner of said hand.

"B-Beyond?"

Beyond then envelopes her in a bear hug, sighing in relief before letting the pent up tears fall.

* * *

L walks downstairs, back hunched with his hands in his pockets. All those years of being forced to sit all crouched up and hunched have certainly taken their toll. Sure, it raised his deductibility rate by 40% but it really fucked up his spine.

'_Old habits die hard...' _

He catches sight of Misa and the Task Force sitting around a coffee table in the living room, each clutching a mug of coffee in their hands. Soichiro sees him and waves him over, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he does so. L approaches and stands before them and when they say nothing, raises an eyebrow.

"What is it you want?"

"W-We wanted to know how Silence was. How she is feeling?" Aizawa says cautiously, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I haven't actually been to see her yet. Beyond is with her right now. I know that she has woken up though."

"Well..that's good, I suppose." Soichiro answers, the tiniest hint of bitterness in his voice before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes. Is that all you wanted to know?"

After a moment's awkward silence, L speaks again.

"You shouldn't blame her for what happened, you know."

"Excuse me?" Soichiro blinks.

"For what happened to Light. You shouldn't blame her. She didn't want to carry the assignment out, you know."

L then makes to walk away, stretching his arms over his head, the bones cracking. Then he is stopped in his tracks by Soichiro's voice.

"What do you mean, exactly? Of course I will blame the girl, she killed my son!"

"If you didn't feel even the slightest bit of care or sympathy for her, you wouldn't be here. You know that old man with the suit, red tie and the grey hair? That's Sebastian, Silence's boss. He gave her the mission. So, if you're going to blame anyone, blame him. Or you can blame his boss...the British Government, if you want."

It's then that Sebastian chooses to walk in, carrying a glass of what appears to be scotch with a newspaper under his arm. He hadn't gone home the night before, too concerned for Silence's wellbeing to properly relax. Even though she's one of his top assassins, she is almost like a daughter to him and he cares for her greatly.

Sebastian sits himself down in an armchair and unfolds the newspaper before noticing the multiple pairs of eyes trained on him. He stares back, taking a sip of the scotch before balancing the glass on the armrest.

The one with the moustache is watching him very intensely, a sort of burning hatred in his eyes. Enough to make even a man like Sebastian recoil slightly. The others are glaring at him too - the blonde girl looking ready to burst into tears - but with half as much hatred.

Being the kind of man he is, Sebastian chooses to ignore them, taking pleasure in irritating the small group and instead turns his attention to L who is lingering in the doorway, watching with vague amusement.

"Ah! L, my boy. How're you holding up? Have you seen Silence yet?"

L pushes himself up from where he is leaning against the doorframe and walks a little further into the room.

"Not yet. I'm fine, thank you. Are you going to see her soon?"

"Yes, I hope to before I have to leave. I have business to attend to back at base."

Moustache - as Sebastian as taken to calling him - is still glaring at him and Sebastian is getting rather irritated. He turns his head and looks at Moustache expectantly. Eventually, he speaks.

"Are you the one who.. who ordered Kira to be killed?"

Ah, this is why.

"Yes. It turned out to be Light Yagami, right? Silence reported back to me when she confirmed her target. I'm sorry for your loss."

Moustache is quiet, clenching his fists by his sides, teeth gritted.

Sebastian then realises he recognises the blonde girl standing beside Moustache as Miss Misa Amane. The one who has recently risen to fame in Japan and whose parents were assassinated. Come to think of it, Silence was assigned that mission too. Well, that meeting must've been awkward.

"Miss Misa Amane. I remember you from a few years ago."

"Yeah," Misa replies, looking up at him with large blue eyes.

"W-Were you the one w-who told Silence to kill my parents?"

Sebastian sighs heavily. When he'd gotten Silence and Katie's report of Misa's sudden appearance at the time of the deaths, he'd felt terrible. He hadn't counted on their daughter arriving home that very moment. Hell, he didn't even know they had a daughter. Kenji and Sakura Amane had kept the girl a secret and so well hidden and protected that not even he knew of her existence. Afterwards, he'd had Silence study the girl to make sure there weren't any more secret Amane children lurking in the shadows or if the Amanes were hiding anything else at all.

"Unfortunately, yes, I was. I'm sorry, we weren't aware that they even had a daughter much less that she'd appear as the mission was being carried out! When I received the report, I - genuinely - felt absolutely awful. But, I was just following orders, just as Katie and Silence were."

The silence that follows is the most intense and awkward silence that Sebastian has ever experienced. Sure, he'd condemned many people to death during his thirty years as Head but he'd never had to deal with the consequences. He'd never met the families of the assassinated and if he did, they certainly didn't know who he was. The atmosphere is so thick you could cut it with a knife. L fidgets nervously beside him.

Then, like an angel come to save Sebastian from the awfulness of the situation, Beyond walks in, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Erm..Sebastian? Silence is complaining that her legs won't move. Like, they're numb. She wants you to come and take a look at them."

"Oh! Oh, of course. Matt did mention that her legs weren't working very well, didn't he? Right, I'll do that right now."

Sebastian swiftly leaves the room, abandoning the glass of scotch. Beyond and L make a hasty exit whilst they have the chance, leaving the task force and Misa Amane behind.

* * *

Sebastian examines Silence's left leg thoughtfully, lifting it slightly from the bed before pressing his fingertips into her calf.

"Can you feel that?"

She shakes her head.

He moves his hand and presses down somewhere near her knee.

"Anything?"

Another shake of a head.

Beyond and L hover nearby, watching. Beyond is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed whilst L lingers by the door. Sebastian presses another spot on Silence's leg, asks if she can feel anything and looks thoughtful when she says no.

Leaning back on his knees and standing up, Sebastian opens his mouth to speak.

"I suspect that you may have some nerve damage in your legs, causing them to be temporarily paralysed. How you managed to walk even that small distance from the cemetery is a miracle in itself."

"It was more of a drag, really."

"Yes, well the point still stands."

"Do you have any idea what caused it?" Beyond asks, curious.

"I think that since Silence was, technically, dead for a period of five days.. her body had started to decompose from the inside out. So.. the nerves in her legs may have been the first to shut down."

"Are you saying that I have rotting flesh in my legs?" Silence says with a disgusted look on her usually calm features.

"...Not exactly. As soon as you 'came back to life', the decomposition process would have stopped but I'm not one hundred percent sure. I think that the nerves had started to shut down and thats about it. Anyway, your legs should be back to normal within a few days or weeks. Depends on how bad the damage is, really."

Silence nods, processing the information that Sebastian had just shoved at her.

'_Ew..' _

A knock at the door which then swings open, revealing Matt, game-console in hand, goggles over his eyes.

"Hey. Roger said he has something to tell Silence and he wants her to come down to his office. Like, now."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the NO reviews, guys. Totally fuelled my motivation. Well, whatever! I guess I'll just have to work harder to gain some then, right? Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! I love you all. Lots. :) 3**

**Sorry there's been HUGE gaps between updates! Totally swamped with exams and such. Anyway, hope you like it! **

**Discalimer:- I do not own Death Note. **

* * *

Beyond sits Silence into the chair in Roger's office after being persuaded into carrying her down. Sebastian hovers behind, along with L who goes to stand beside Roger who is sitting at his desk, hands clasped in front of him. Silence notices Angela Thompson sitting in the second chair in the room with the man and boy standing just behind. The man's palms rest on the back of the leather chair. Angela glances at Silence with a longing look but her husband pats her shoulder and she is distracted.

"Silence," Roger starts, "I have called you down here for to reasons. One, is that L has figured out why you survived the Death Note. Two, is that I have something very important to tell you in regards to your family. But, we'll start with L's explanation first."

Roger looks up at L and he begins to explain.

"This is my theory as to why Silence wasn't killed by the Death Note permanently. Is not confirmed and can't be tested but, it's the most likely explanation, in my opinion. The Death Note is only effective if the face and the real name of the person is known, right?" L pauses and at the nods of his audience, continues.

"Everyone here knows that 'Silence' is not Silence's real name so, I couldn't understand why she was killed by the Note. What I think is that since she's been called 'Silence' since she was merely four years old, she's come to see it as her real name, therefore, it should kill her. But, since it's not her real name, it killed her only temporarily. Make sense?"

The small group of people nod in understanding, Silence blinking wide eyes at the black-haired boy in front of her. It makes sense, his theory. It makes perfect sense so..that must be it. L is right about the fact that Silence has come to see 'Silence' as being her real name, though she knows it's not. To be honest, she doesn't know what her real name is but, that doesn't particularly matter to her. She can't imagine being called anything but 'Silence'. Being called anything else would feel...well, it'd feel wrong.

Roger coughs, drawing everyone's attention again and they watch him as he gathers himself and begins to speak.

"Now, Silence, I have something to tell you. Watari never wanted you to know but, I feel that you have a right to. These three people here are.. your real family. Your mother, father and brother."

"I know." Silence replies flatly, glancing at the thin woman across the room before fixing her gaze on Roger once again.

"E-Excuse me?" Roger chokes, shocked at the indifferent way Silence reacted. Sure, she is normally rather stoic but, this is rather extreme. But, she knows? How could she possibly know already?

"Angela already told me that she is my mother. So, from that, I figured out that the people accompanying her must be her family, therefore, mine too. Also, she mentioned a father and brother earlier."

"Oh, we'll that's alright then. Your real name is Sierra. Sierra Thompson. You were brought to Wammy's House at the age of four to train to be the World's Greatest Detective. The first 'L', 'B', 'S' or 'A'. But, contrary to what you've been told by Watari in the past, your parents did not die in a car accident nor did they abandon you."

"That's right!" Angela says suddenly, watching her daughter hesitantly.

Silence doesn't reply to the woman, just continues to fix her unblinking stare at Roger. She knows this makes him uncomfortable and she's growing steadily more and more angry with him. She's always had anger issues - it says so in her file - and this isn't really helping.

"This here is Angela, - as you already know - Michael and Sean." Roger says, gesturing to each person in turn, the boy last.

Sean watches worriedly. He'd known he had a sister ever since he could first speak, his parents talking about her as often as they do - his mother especially. Now, she's sitting in front of him, having just come back from the dead with her legs bandaged and an irritated expression on her face. Her green hair, slightly greasy and straggly hangs limply past her shoulders and her golden eyes shine. Either with contempt or with joy, Sean can't tell. The two other boys - who Sean assumes to be twins - watch her carefully, exchanging glances every so often and Sean wonders what they're thinking about.

"Why was I taken from them, then?" Silence asks suddenly.

"If they didn't die, why was I taken from them? This is supposed to be an orphanage, right? For kids without families?"

"W-Watari learned of your exceptionally high IQ since the day you managed to solve an entire rubiks cube by age three. Since then, he'd been watching you and making visits and donations to the preschool that you attended. In the end, he approached your mother and told her off the school he ran for 'elite' children and those of an exceptionally high intelligence." Roger pauses and looks around the room, noticing that Angela has adopted a pained expression on her gaunt face.

"How did he know about the rubiks cube?" It's Beyond who speaks this time, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. He raises an eyebrow.

"He told me it was during one of his regular visits to schools across the country, looking for children such as Silence to take a place in the orphanage. He said that he saw that whilst all the other kids were messing around with play-dough and paints, you, Silence, sat quietly in the corner, solving a rubiks cube and completing it too! Watari thought that you would make a great addition to the House. That you were exactly what he was looking for. A 'perfect candidate', apparently."

"So, as I was saying, Watari approached your mother one day as she dropped you off at the preschool. He then told her of a school for gifted children. At first, she refused. Though, he told her stories of how successful you could be and how much you would be missing out on. Eventually, both of your parents let you go with the impression that they'd see you again. But, you were given an alias and were made untraceable. They haven't seen you since you were four years old."

"So they were guilted into it?"

"W-Well, yes. Yes they were."

"They were stupid."

"S-Sierra?" Angela squeaks, a little shocked by her daughter's reaction.

"Don't call me that. I've made a life for myself now and I don't need you anymore. I don't need any of you barging into my life and disrupting it anymore. Do you know how long I waited for someone to come and take me away from here? Some long lost relative or something? But nobody came and I accepted the fact that they never would." A couple tears begin to well up in the girl's eyes and she wipes them away irritably.

"I needed you when I was four. When I was ten, thirteen, even. But now, I don't need you. I have a life and none of you have a part in it. What did you think? That you'd show up and that everything would be okay? That I'd just accept you? No. That's not right." Silence has begun to cry. Tears of anger, frustration and a touch of sadness trail down her cheeks slowly and she sniffs before wiping them away. Beyond places a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Look here, we came for your funeral. We thought you were dead, for God's sake! We came here to mourn for our daughter, not to reunite with her. A fluke is what this is. Don't be so hard on your mother! All she ever wanted was for you to have the best! Everything that we didn't. Don't be so ungrateful!" This is the first time that Michael has said anything during the entire meeting. It is said with such passion, such feeling that it's a wonder how he's managed to keep his lips sealed for this length of time.

"Ungrateful? What is there to be grateful for!? For being told I was an orphan and that I'd been unwanted?! For being hit if I didn't reach the 'Wammy Standard'?! Oh, or is it for being blinded in one eye after having a scalding hot spoon shoved into it, huh!?" Silence points at her eyepatch accusingly, "There is nothing to be grateful for! The only family I need are the Wammy kids, that's it. Nobody else!"

Silence descends upon the room and the atmosphere is thick with tension. Sebastian shifts slightly and Silence turns her head to look at him.

"When can I go back to work, Sebastian?"

"Oh, um, whenever you feel you are ready, my girl. Most of the agency still think you're dead so, they'll get a shock when you walk into HQ, that's for sure."

Silence smiles half-heartedly.

"So, when my legs heal, I can go back? I really feel like shooting something right now."

"Of course. Also, we'll need to assign you a new partner since Katie's...passing. You're alright with that?"

Silence nods, a small half-smile on her lips as she blocks the strangers out and thinks back to her old days as a trainee with Katie. Good times.

"I'll let you have a say in who shall partner with you. I'll get some missions lined up for you, then, shall I?" Sebastian reaches for the door handle, making to leave.

"Yes, please. I just want to get back to work and forget about all this."

"Yes, I understand. You should be back on your feet within a couple of days but, don't push yourself, got it?"

Silence nods in undertstanding and Sebastian takes his leave, giving a half-hearted wave before disappearing.

"Do you want to go back to your room now, then?" Beyond's voice says in Silence's ear and she nods again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- Okay, so I thought I'd do a chapter from Sean's point of view. I'm trying to make him seem a bit more...y'know...real? Is that the word? Meh, whatever. Sorry for not uploading in AGES but I've finally got my motivation back thanks to some awesome reviews from Lifeisnowhere-182. I love you! :D **

**Remeber, read and REVIEW!**

* * *

Sean doesn't know how he feels about all of this. He'd just been a normal kid going about his normal, uneventful life with his normal family and normal friends. Now, he's met his supposedly dead sister, watched her yell at his parents and now he's being harassed by the other children of the orphanage. Currently, he's being dragged by his right arm by the weird redhead with goggles and DS in one gloved hand whom he'd met yesterday. Sean also recognises him as the one who'd brought Silence back to Wammy's after her funeral.

During the two days that Sean and his parents had been staying at Wammy's, the redhead and his blonde friend had taken a certain amount of interest in him. Matt and Mello, he'd been told. Matt had also informed him that they are the same age - fourteen - and that they are now best buds due to their mutual love of games. He says that Mello just doesn't understand his love for them and that his sole interest is when he's going to get his next chocolate fix.

Yes, Sean admits that he's a casual gamer. But Matt takes gaming to a whole new level. They'd first properly talked when Sean had been left by his parents sitting next to the kid in the orphanage's living room. Matt was playing his DS and occasionally yelling abuse at it and when Sean had asked him what he was playing, Matt had looked up, blinked then launched into a lengthy spiel about how '_Lance is being a bitch today_'. It seemed that he was playing Pokemon.

For lack of a better way to spend his time, Sean had followed Matt around the orphanage and his companion had given him the 'grand tour'. Eventually, the redhead got bored and challenged Sean to a vs battle in Mario Kart which Sean - surprisingly - had won which had sent Matt into a depression for the rest of the day.

After that, a blonde kid walked up, asked "what the fuck is up with Matt?" and introduced himself as Mello. Sean told Mello the story of Matt's defeat as the redhead sulked in the corner to which Mello responded with a "Really, Matt?" and a comforting pat on the gamer's shoulder.

Currently, Matt is determined to beat Sean and set up a multiplayer match on Final Fantasy. Sean was manhandled to Matt and Mello's room and a controller was shoved into his confused hands. After about thirty minutes, Matt presses the square to block then the x button to counter attack and the Alpha Behemoth falls to the ground before disintegrating into black dust. He'd won. Sean groans loudly before slamming the controller to the floor he sits on in frustration as Matt whoops loudly and proclaims that he's the '_best the world has ever seen!_'

"Shut up, Matt! I'm trying to study and so should you be!" Mello yells from across the room where he's sitting at a desk, poring over a biology textbook.

"Mello, that's your jealousy talking! Just because you can't play Final Fantasy to save your life!"

A mug - still filled with tea - is lobbed at Matt's head, missing it by an inch before smashing into the wall opposite and splattering the blue walls with the hot beverage. Matt and Sean decide to leave Mello alone for the time being.

Sean walks down the stairs with a still celebrating Matt close behind. Shoving his hands into his black skinny jeans, he decides to track down his mother. Since Sier- Silence's - outburst yesterday, his mother had seemingly disappeared from sight. Sean assumes she's hidden herself away in her and her father's room. He also wonders when he'd be allowed to go home because he honestly doesn't see why he and his parents are hanging around. Silence doesn't seem to want them here and can't be more unwelcoming if she tries plus all Sean wants is to get back to his normal, boring and eventful life.

"Hey, Sean, where're you going?"

"To find my mum." Sean replies, looking over his shoulder at his self-proclaimed best buddy.

"Hm, I suspect she's in the library."

"What?" Sean blinks as Matt crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"If she's not in her room, she's in the library. No doubt about it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I've seen her reading a lot since she got here. She's probably upset over Silence's antisocial tendencies plus where does a bookworm like her go when she's distressed?"

"...The library..."

"Exactly. Shes probably trying to lose herself in the books and forget her worries. Y'know, absorb herself in a different world. Its the same with me and my games." During his explanation, Matt had gotten a PSP out of his pocket and is playing it as Sean gawks at him, bemused.

"How the bloody hell did you work that out!?"

"This is an orphanage for genius kids, remember? I ain't number three for nothing you know."

Oh. Right. He'd forgotten that.

The gamer is right. Sean and Matt find Angela Thompson curled up in a ball in a pile of cushions with a book in her scrawny hand and several more scattered around her. She doesn't seem to notice her son approach and jumps when he speaks.

"Hey, mum."

"Oh!" Angela exclaims, startled and earning a glare from the librarian whom Matt has decided to go and annoy to give Sean and his mother some privacy.

"You scared me, Sean! W-What is it you need?"

"Nothing, really. I was just wondering when we're gonna..Y'know...leave."

"Leave..?" Angela says the word slowly as if the action is a foreign concept to her.

"Yeah... I mean, we've been here a while and... Silence doesn't seem to want us here. Don't you think it's best if we just..go?"

"Her name is Sierra, Sean."

"Sorry, I - "

"I'm not having her go by any other name. What kind of name is 'Silence' anyway?"

"Uh...- "

"She's my daughter and she'll go by the name I gave her."

"Right. _Sierra _doesn't seem to want us here so why don't we just, y'know, go?"

The atmosphere is tense for a moment as Angela doesn't respond and Sean waits for her to. Matt makes a gesture with his hands, wondering what's taking so long and Sean shrugs in reply before turning his attention back to his mother.

"I don't want to leave without her." Angela eventually says in a small voice. She looks at Sean.

"Michael wants to leave too. But, I don't want to. Not yet. I need to make her see how much I - WE - still love her. She's my daughter, Sean."

"But, mum...she doesn't want to be."

Angela breathes a long suffering sigh and leans back in her chair before opening her book again. Sean knows that he's lost her attention and turns away. Walking back to where Matt is leaning against the library door, he shakes his head at the redhead and walks through the open door, Matt following slowly after a quick glance back to the woman in the corner.

He should do something, Matt knows. He knows that this isn't right. Sure, Silence has a right to be mad. Furious, even. But...

Matt looks at the retreating form of Angela Thompson and then the back of his new friend's green head. They're suffering. Angela and Michael Thompson were idiots to let Watari take their daughter away, stupid for even considering the idea. But, they thought letting her go would be for the best, Matt supposes as he adjusts the blue-tinted goggles over his eyes.

Hmm..something has to be done. Like, now.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt breathes heavily. Right, this is it. D-Day, if you will. He's going to talk to Silence about her family and is mentally preparing himself for death. Or at least serious mutilation.

Silence is sitting on a bench outside, swinging her legs happily as she soaks up the sunlight. True to Sebastian's word, Silence's legs had gotten better over the week and she's now able to walk, run, hell she can even skip.

The gamer approaches her slowly and she offers him a smile when he draws closer. Returning her smile, Matt sits down silently, sighing a he does so. He's just about to open his mouth to speak when Silence interrupts him.

"So how have you been?"

"Fine, I guess." Matt replies, watching the cars pass by outside the orphanage's gates. Three red, five blue and one yellow, he counts.

"This is all a bit strange isn't it."

"Yeah. I suppose so."

"Where's L and B?"

"L has a case and B is helping him with it. They're hidden away in some 'secret' room in the orphanage where L has all his stuff. The Task Force still haven't left though."

"Yeah, why are they here?" Matt asks, going slightly off track but whatever.

"I don't know. I thought they would've left by now but...maybe not."

"Hm, they really need lives don't they." this earns a snort of laughter from the girl and she grins at him.

"You're telling me!"

"How's your friend?" Silence questions suddenly, head up to the sky and trying to discern shapes from the fluffy clouds as they slowly bob across the sky.

"You mean..Sean?" Silence nods.

"H-He's good, I guess. He's a cool guy. H-Have you spoken to him at all?" Silence doesn't respond and Matt prepares to be killed. But, instead of death, Matt receives a tired sigh from his friend. He looks at her.

"No, I haven't. Is he nice?"

"Y-Yeah. He is. He's worried though."

"About...?"

"His parents. His mum especially."

"Why?"

"She seems really..off. Like, she's not really there. He told me that he fears she's losing her sanity. He wants to go home, Silence."

"Then why doesn't he? Nothing stopping him." Silence tosses her head back up to look at the sky. She spots a cloud that looks like a fish and smiles in amusement.

"Well, there is, actually. Both Sean and Michael - his dad - want to just go home but Angela won't have it. She says she's not leaving without you.."

"...Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why don't you speak to them, Silence?" Matt blurts after a moment of silence and his friend stares at him. He braces himself for the verbal - probably physical - mauling he's about to receive. Damn, that was risky..

"I don't know," Silence replies after a moment, "I'm just so..so angry? Is that the right word? I don't even know what I feel. I guess I've waited for someone for so long that I got caught totally unprepared and I don't know how to deal with it."

"Don't you want to speak to them? They're your family, after all."

"I don't think I do."

"You know, only by opening yourself up to others, will you find new ways of being yourself." Matt says gently causing Silence to look at him in shock. Matt had gotten that quote from a game and is quite proud of himself for thinking about it in this situation. It seems to work, Silence continuing to stare at him.

"Yeah, only by meeting and speaking to new people will you be able to expand your world. Even if it's just a tiny bit." Matt continues, also having gotten that quote from the same game. Damn, that game is deep.

"You got those from The World Ends With You, didn't you?" Matt's eyes widen. Dammit.

"Wha-?! Pfft, no! What are you talking about?!"

"You realise I've played that game a hundred times, right? It's one of my favourites."

"Oh crap.." Silence laughs, her hand over her mouth as she watches her friend struggle for something to say.

"You're right though," Silence says suddenly, "Maybe I should...you know.. give them a chance. What do you think?"

"Well, I think you're lucky. Most kids here would do anything for a family so...I think it'd be kinda selfish if you refused them, y'know?"

"I am selfish," Silence admits, smirking, "You're right, Matty-boy. I should talk to them. Sean, at least, probably."

"Right."

With that, Silence stands up and walks back towards the front doors, swinging her arms cheerfully as she does so. Matt sits awkwardly on the bench, alone and a little bit shocked. Man, he thought he was going to get murdered. Huh, perhaps Silence does have a girly, cheerful side? Matt hopes things go well for Sean and Silence, they both deserve it, after all.

"Heh.." Matt smirks before pulling out a DS from his pocket and inserting the Pokemon Diamond game card.

* * *

**A/N: Hello you wonderful people. I'm in a real good mood today so I finally managed to get this done! :) Remember, read and REVIEW! They fuel my motivation fire. No Reviews = No updates. I know, the story is moving really slowly but that's only because I'm building up to the good part! So, sit tight. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is really short. I know. But...I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger, huh? Wow, I'm evil. Lots of love to all my beautiful viewers! Now, remember, to read and REVIEW! :) **

**Discalimer:- I don't own Death Note. If I did, BB would be animated. **

* * *

Everything is black. That's all Light Yagami knows as he floats in the dark abyss known as MU. Ryuk hadn't been kidding when he said that nothing awaited him after death. Light doesn't know how long he's been here; it could've been months, even years for all he knows. Light can still hear Ryuk's chuckles in the back of his head, echoing through his skull and tormenting him constantly, reminding him of his failure.

Sometimes, Ryuk speaks, telling him how interesting he once was. How entertaining the whole 'Kira' case was for him and how saddened he is that the fun is all over. It kills Light when the reaper decides to go over every grisly detail of his fall from grace. He doesn't know how long he'll be able to cope with this. Light already knows that he isn't going to heaven, no matter how much good he thought he was doing at the time, but this really cannot be it, right? Is this it? No, there must to be something more to his death than this. There has to be.

It's one such moment that Ryuk decides to say something rather interesting.


End file.
